Andy Jackson OneShots
by 101EmilyRox
Summary: A series of one-shots using the characters from my other story 14 Years Later. Androlex, Monosh, Percabeth. Only read if you have read 14 Years Later which I think you should. Emily
1. Welcome!

**Hello! These are just one-shots using the characters in my other story 14 Years Later.**

**These one-shots don't really fit into the overall context of the story, but in later stories I might add these in so it could be like a little sneak peek! **

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 14 YEARS LATER YOU WILL HAVE **_**NO**_** IDEA WHAT I'M GOING ON ABOUT. PLEASE GO AND READ IT, I'M TOLD IT'S GOOD :)**

**Enjoy,  
~Emily**


	2. Meeting Ms Depp

The streets were white, nothing had been spared from the snowfall the previous night. Parked cars now doned watery rooves and the roads of New York City were slippery with sleet. The sky was a lead grey as fluffy snow flakes began drifting down from the heavens, making small children squeal with delight and older adults smile at the carefree antics of children as they bustled off to work. The top floors of the Empire State Building were obscured by clouds and the crowds were as thick as ever, only the usual tourists were absent. Among the ever present crowd of the City That Never Sleeps walked two teenagers, immersed in an avid conversation/argument that they started whenever they were spending time together.

To any passers-by they looked like two normal teens, hanging out and being idiots in public. But these two weren't 'normal'. In fact, they had been wondering what 'normal' was for a demo-god like themselves. These two 'demi-gods' were incredibly different and you would never guess that they were cousins (2nd cousins technically.)

The first of the pair, a tall, thin blonde girl with intelligent sea-green eyes and a tanned complexion. Dressed in a pair of dirty jeans and a fitted leather snow jacket topped with a fur lined hood and looking as if she was ready to throttle the boy next to her. His ink black hair and electric blue eyes along with his posture and long trench coat (very unlike the things most teens would wear) gave him an aura of authority and power, and also sporting a smile directed at the girl that clearly said 'I know something you don't.'

Andromeda 'Andy' Jackson and Alexander 'Alex' Depp were walking along the snow covered streets of New York City, with a purpose Andy had yet to be told. Alex had dragged her out of bed at 9:00 in the morning (far too early to get up in the holidays) and taken her to see a movie. Andy was openly suspicious about his actions, as she told him constantly, "You speak in more double-meanings then Rachel."

Rachel, of course, was the host body of the Oracle of Delphi and resident Environmentalist of Camp Half-Blood.

But Alex seemed to be very happy about something and that, in all honesty, made Andy even more suspicious. He could be taking her out to annoy his old rival Josh Antonio Moro, who was now his best-friend, but they had stopped fighting over her after the fight on Bermuda with Kampe. No, Alex had something planned, she knew it.

"Allllleeeex," Andy moaned. "Can you please tell me what we're doing."

Alex turned and smiled to his friend, "Nothing much."

Andy growled and punched his on the shoulder. This only made him smile more as he turned into a smaller section of the Big Apple. The streets here were lined with dingy redbrick apartment buildings and garbage bags. People still fluttered in and out of this small area of the Empire State. Andy studied the street sign at the end of the street but it was to far away for her to read it. Although, how close it was really wouldn't matter as both demi-gods suffered from dyslexia (and ADHD.)

Alex nodded and smiled at a few people who returned his friendly gestures (Andy was studying all of this) as he led her up the cracked steps to the door of apartment 13b.

Andy smiled as she realised what Alex was doing and she poked him in the back as a sign that she understood. That or she was telling him '_Hurry UP!'_

Either way, she still poked him in the back.

Alex smiled and opened a door and stepped into his home with Andy close behind.

The apartment was very homely. The walls were a beautiful cream colour and the floor was dark wood with multi-colour rugs everywhere to brighten up the house. The hallway (which was where they were standing) was long and had 5 or 6 mahogany doors either side and opened up into a small living room. The living room had a balck couch in front of a small T.V and a coffee table littered with magizines and a bowl of rose petals in the centre, radiating their sweet smell among the room. Shelves lined the far wall and a cabnet was in place between two shelves. Then there was an archway that led into a small kitchen with a dining table with four chairs around it. And in the kitchen was a woman, who Andy assumed (and was correct) was Alex's mother, Ms. Depp.

Whatever Andy was expecting her to be like (something close to a stereotypical dumb blonde, seeing as Zeus had fallen for her,) she was wrong.

Ms. Depp was beautiful, that was true. Her bright brown hair was tied in a pony-tail that fell to her shoulders, her crystal blue eyes were lined with a small amount of mascara and she wore large, gold hoop earrings. Anyone who said she wasn't beautiful was either blind or Aphrodite, but she had a sort of... feeling that made her feel warm and welcoming as she turned to the two tenns coming in the door.

"Alex," she scorned. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't leave your jacket on the floor, I'm not your mother, not your maid."

Alex grumbled as he stalked out of the room.

"What was that?" Ms. Depp called after him.

"Nothing!" Alex called back as he retrived his jacket, hung it up, and returned back to te kitchen. "Happy?"

"Extatic," Ms. Depp said, her voice dripping with sarcasm that one usually didn't hear from a mum. The Ms. Depp turned to Andy, smiled, then looked back at Alex. "Well? Do I get an introduction or should I already know her name?" she smiled at Alex's reddening cheeks.

"Oh, um... sorry mum. This," he gestured to Andy. "Is Andy Jackson."

Ms. Depp smiled, "Hi, Andy. Obviously I'm his mother." she shrugged at Alex, and Andy had a feeling they teased each other alot. "I'm pleased you're over."

"Thanks, Ms. Depp."

Ms. Depp shivered, "Urgh... 'Ms. Depp' makes me sound so _old_. Call me Kerri, darling."

Andy laughed, "Sure thing, Kerri."

Alex smirked at them, "Kerri can you-"

Kerri interupted him, "It's 'my amazing mother' to you, mister." she pointed to him with a wooden ladle, and by the way Alex eyed it, she must have hit him on the head with it before.

"Okay my _amazing mother_ can you-"

Kerri hit him on the head with the ladle, "Don't sound so sarcastic."

Andy was laughing at Alex now, and Kerri looked amused and joined in. Alex crossed his arms and pouted, "Some friend you are, Andy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Andy shrugged sitting down in the chair opposite Alex as Kerri turned and opened the oven, making the room heat up and fill it with the smell of freshly baked cookies. Kerri slid the cookies onto a large plate and plopped it on the table along with bowls of multi-coloured iceing. The teen's faces lit up at the sight of the delicious food and each grapped for a cookie.

Andy deviated to the blue iceing, Annabeth had always used blue iceing and it seemed usual. Alex, of course, decided to be _creative_ and chuck heaps of random clumps of iceing on his, making the cookie look like it belonged in Katy Perry's California Girls video clip. But Kerri just rolled her eyes at the teens 'horrible design' and took a better side to hers. She iced an Egyptian pyramid, but the temples at the front were crude iceing versions of Greek pavillions, and then in the sky she iced nine very small, balck clouds with blobs on them.

Andy laughed when she saw the drawing on the cookie, "Egyptian, Greek, Norse. The three most prominent ancient cultures."

Kerri nodded, "Although, the Romans should be there. I guess the Greek temple could also double as a Roman _pieatra_."

"Yes... I guess so."

"Urgh!" Alex complained. "Don't get into this, Andy. _Please_."

Andy turned to ALex and grinned evilly, "Nah, I wanna hear about the Romans. Continue, Kerri."


	3. Our First Kiss

**Here is another one-shot! This one is about Andy and Alex's first kiss. I will defiantly by using this in the real series, but I'll probably change it somewhat, but here you go! I just ****had**** to do this NOW because I love Androlex (yes, they have a couple name)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. That would be the ultimate birthday present :)**

…

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
in this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
in this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
in this moment, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Well, you stood there with me in the doorway  
_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'  
It's fearless_

― Fearless by Taylor Swift

…

Andy POV

The day started out as normal as ever, or at least, whatever normal was for a demi-god. I got up, dragged myself down to breakfast, and then retreated back to my room after I had cleared up. Mum was at work (she was finishing the extensions to the Olympus Council Hall) and I was… I'm trying to think of a better word than bored… oh yeah! Phlegmatic.

I jumped at the sound of my cell phone ringing from somewhere in my room. Cell phone? You're probably thinking. Yes, yes, I know that it's dangerous but I don't use it… much.

Anyway, I rolled off my bed and leaned over to my bedside table that should have had my cell. It didn't. I huffed in frustration and followed the sound of the ringing. Guess where I found it.

On top of my cupboard (don't ask.)

I flipped it open and put it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey, Andy, it's Alex."_

"Oh hey, Alex. How're you?"

"_Good. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, I'm bored."_

"Don't worry, I can relate," I checked the time on my watch. "Um… how about we meet in 5? Wal-Mart?"

"_Sounds good! I'll see you soon then."_

"Yeah, see ya." I hung up the phone and looked down at what I was wearing. Uh-uh, I'm not going out in my P-Js.

…

We met later out the front of the new Wal-Mart. We shopped a bit (Alex seemed a bit reluctant about going into _any_ shops), ate a bit (so practically Starbucks) and saw the new Clash of the Titans movie (and we complained all through the movie, I mean, hello? Io was soooo not immortal, she was a cow, geez Hollywood, get it right.)

When we finally left Wal-Mart it was dark and Alex offered to walk me home (I don't need to be babied, but he's still my friend,) so we were walking down my street and I couldn't help noticing that he was very hesitant, like he expected something to happen. I shook my head slightly, I was just imaging things, and if we were attacked we could handle it anyway. We both carried our weapons with us (as usual.)

We climbed up the front steps, our footsteps sounding too loud in this quiet back street of New York as we stood in the doorway. As I stood there I noticed that my hands were shaking and I mentally kicked myself, I'm not usually this way.

Alex took my hand and I turned towards him. He was red, and I had a strong feeling that I was too. Now I was perfectly aware of the shaking of my hands, but he pulled me in and I was a little more brave.

He lent towards me, having to bend down slightly. I was aware of what we were doing half-way through the kiss. As our lips met I forgot everything and lent into Alex, still hand-in-hand. This was... wonderful... this was... this was...

Flawless.

We pulled apart and Alex― blushing― hastily said goodnight and left. I watched his retreating back, all too aware that I'd just kissed my best friend.

After a few minutes of staring into the dark I opened the door and smelt pizza. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, staring ahead thinking (of Alex) when mum walked in.

"Hey, Andy. Have fun?"

"Yeah..." I said absently.

Mum looked me up and down, "You're red. Have you been out in the sun? What've you been doing?"

I turned to her, smiling, "Oh nothing much."

...

**:) OMGs this took me forever to right because I wanted it just perfect. When I was writing the kiss, I actually did have fearless playing as I wrote and only just noticed as I re-read it that I had added the lines "I'm not usually this way" and "he pulled me in and I was a little more brave" which is the same from the song so I decided to leave it in there. :)**

**Sorry it's so short, but I like it so... oh and just bear in mind, I'm 12, I've never had the 'first kiss' thingy so I'm guessing her and I hate romance so that's also kinda bad...**

**Please check out 14 Years Later.**

**~Emily**


	4. Riley Intrudes

I sighed. This war had to end, we were losing to much. _Way _to much. I studied the table in front of me. I studied the positions of our troops. I studied every single freakin thing in these tactics and Riley _still_ found ways around all of the traps, all of those little potholes I'd set.

Then a hand grasped my shoulder and I gasped in momentary fright, then unexplainable rage as I realised who it was.

"Andromeda," Riley greeted, his hand still on my shoulder. "How've you been doing?"

I gritted my teeth so hard I swear they were cracking. I was shaking with anger by now, my hands balled up into fists as Riley smiled his stupid little lop-sided sneer/smirk.

"Oh really, Dromeda. Is that really anyway to greet an old fr-"

WHAM!

Riley was thrown against the side of the tent as my knuckles connected with his face. To say it was the best thing I'd ever done would be the understatment of the century. I was breathing heavily from all of the strength I'd put behind the punch and- ignoring the stinging of my now red knuckles- I stomped over to the demi-titan and picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Were you going to say 'friends', Riley?" I growled. "Because if you were that is complete Minotaur crap."

Riley shook his head in an amused way. Quickly he grabbed my wrists and pushed them upwards, releasing my hold on him. He kept holding my wrists at face height, so I couldn't move. I didn't move, I didn't scream, I didn't try to get away, I just stood there glaring with every inch of hate my teenage soul possesed at the guy in front of me. Riley gripped tighter and I let out a small squeal of pain.

He smiled like he enjoyed my pain, "Oh Andromeda. What am I going to do with you?"

"Apart from _let go of me?" _I growled, well aware of the numbing feeling of my hands.

"Well... no, not really. I kind'a enjoy seeing you helpless."

My nostrils flared, "Let go of me and we'll see who's the helpless one."

Riley shook his head like he was telling off a todler, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Andromeda. That wasn't very nice, y'know."

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I was aiming for your face." I spat, trying in vain to get his vice-like grip off my hands.

Riley smirked, "And we all know how bad your aim is, don't we, Andromeda?"

Riley unexpectantly let go off my hands. I wasn't prepared for the drop so my knees buckled and I collapsed on the floor, massassing my white wrists to get feeling back into my hands so I could run this prick through with Thalassa.

"This is where you are at the moment, Andromeda." Riley said, indicating my position at his feet. "And this-" he grabbed my elbow and pulled me up gently, facing away from him, "-is where you could be."

"What? Standing in a tent?"

Riley chuckled darkly, "I just _love_ that sense of humour of yours," he flicked open his pocket knife and held it to my throat. "It is so funny."

"I'm laughing. At you that is," I retorted. He pushed me down to the floor and put one of his combat boots of my chest, holding me down.

He lent down closer to me, "Don't toy with me, Andromeda Jackson. I don't have as big a patience as you may think."

"You also don't have as big a brain as you may thi-" I smirled back, but my breath was cut off my the combat boot stepping down on my throat.

"Watch what you say, _dear_." Riley growled, putting more weight on my throat. I felt light-headed and I knew that that wouldn't help one bit if a fight ensured soon. My hands shot up to his ankle, trying in vain to lift his boot off of my windpipe. At my 'fool-hardy' attempts Riley removed his foot. I rolled onto my stomach and took in the oxygen my lungs screamed for.

"Now you know who's in charge in this war." Riley sneered, leaning against the tactics table, fiddling with a small, bronze figure of Zeus.

"Yeah, I do," I said, getting to my feet. "Me."

"As if, honey. Half your force is dead, wounded or depressed. You have no chance."

I whirled around to give him a piece of my mind, but my words were cut short by something that I am still ashamed of to this day. Riley's soft lips crushed against mine and I tried to push him away, but he pinned my arms by my sides so I couldn't move. I wanted to scream some very, ahem, _interesting _words, but I didn't want to open my mouth 'coz... well... yeah.

Then I did something I am very proud of. To describe it would be hard so I'll give you this: I kicked him where it hurts. Then I very promptly threw him out.

...

"He kissed me! The nerve of that-that-THAT BASTARD!" I told Monique as she sat with me in the bathroom. Well, she was leaning against a stall, I was bending arkwardly in the sink with my mouth under the tap, trying to wash off the Riley-taste.

"I hope he falls down Tartarus," Monique agreed, a scowl on her face as she supported her friend.

"Oh donnt wowry, Niquk." I growled from under the tap. "Ill pusf hum doam mehfelf."

Monique smiled, "Or you could kill him on the battlefield."

"Yeh, I wike tha ide'wa.." I smiled evilly.


End file.
